


Morning Light

by Dusty1918



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty1918/pseuds/Dusty1918
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Miss Carter, please regale to us the story of Chief Sousa’s proposal.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Light

A Santa Barbara hotel room in February 1948

The morning sun peeking through the curtains wakes Peggy from her peaceful slumber. She slowly opens her eyes and her breath is taken away by the beautiful sight in front of her: Daniel. His hair is tousled from sleep (and other activities) and his long eyelashes cast shadows on his cheeks. Even 6 months after she pounced (his word) on him in his office, she still has trouble believing he is hers and she is his. Daniel has embraced every part of her: from her rule breaking to her inability to cook to her love of long bubble baths. He doesn’t stifle her at work or outside of it. She can only hope that she successfully does the same for him. So many dreams seemed to have been lost to her when Steve died. Daniel brought those dreams back to life: love and perhaps marriage and children.

Finally, she cannot stare at his sleeping face any longer. She must look into his eyes. She leans forward and nuzzles his ear. “Danny. Danny,” she whispers her pet name for him when she is feeling especially affectionate. “I need you to wake up.”

“Why?,” he asks without opening his eyes. 

“Because it is morning and I have something to ask you.”

Eyes still closed, he asks, “Can it wait? This girl with the cutest accent kept me up all night.” She chuckles. 

“No, because it I don’t ask it now, I am afraid I will lose my nerve.”

He slowly opens his eyes and smiles at her. “Good morning.”

“Good morning, my darling,” she says and gives him a kiss. 

“So what is this question that couldn’t wait?”

Peggy takes a deep breath. She lets it out and looks into his eyes. “Daniel, will you marry me?”

“Yes,” he answers without missing a beat. He pulls her into a deep kiss. When they pull away, he says, “Though you are kinda stealing my thunder.”

“What do you mean?,” she asks, confused. 

“Go look in the inside pocket of my bag.”

She climbs out of the bed and crosses the room to his bag. He watches her lips form a silent “Oh” when she finds the small box. She brings it back to the bed with her.

“When?”

“I was planning to do it tonight after dinner. Thought we’d take a walk on the pier. Open it.”

Peggy opens the box and finds a simple gold ring with diamonds and a pearl on it. “Daniel, it is beautiful.”

“My grandfather Sousa gave it to my grandmother when he proposed back in Portugal. I was named after him so it was given to me to give to my future wife. My grandmother's name was Margarida.”

“Daniel and Margaret,” Peggy whispers. 

Daniel takes the box from her hand and slips the ring on her finger before kissing her again. Passion quickly takes over and soon he is kissing his way down her body. He can feel the back of the band on her finger as she caresses his head and shoulders. This make him smile against her chest. He stops and looks up at her.

“You know we are going to have to make up a story, right?”

“What?”

He raises an eyebrow at her. “Peg, do you really want to tell your parents, the Jarvises, or Howard that you proposed to me naked in bed after a night of very enthusiastic sex in a hotel room?”

“Surely, people won’t ask for ALL of the details.”

Daniel doesn’t answer her. He continues to kiss his way down her body. He places a gentle kiss on her rebar scar before looking up at her. “Miss Carter,” he says in an accent that she thinks is suppose to sound like Mr. Jarvis’, “please regale to us the story of Chief Sousa’s proposal.”

She laughs. “Mr. Jarvis sounds nothing like that,” she says as she reaches her foot around to kick him gently in the bottom. “I suppose you are right. We do need a story. You could propose tonight like you intended and we could keep this story just for us.”

He moves back up her body and kisses her on the lips. “Sounds like a plan.”

Peggy smiles up at him, twisting the ring on her finger. “May I continue to wear it until we go to dinner?”

“Of course, my love.”

That night Daniel Sousa “proposes” to Peggy Carter in an appropriate fashion. When Jack Thompson hears the story of the pier proposal, his reaction causes Daniel and Peggy to exchange knowing looks. “Huh, I thought Marge would do it while you were in bed or something.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure why he didn't use this ring to propose to Violet. 
> 
> Title from the Chantal Kreviazuk song "Morning Light": http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/chantalkreviazuk/morninglight.html


End file.
